Few changes have been made to the traditional plastic hair roller since it was first developed decades ago. The difference that the “Layer It Dry Roller” offers from the traditional roller is that it contains several rollers intertwined within one (FIG. 2). This multi-tiered roller allows the curl to be divided into layers which enables the air to penetrate the hair more efficiently. The air is allowed to travel through the inside and the outside of the curl at the same time rather than solely blowing on the outside of the hair working its way to the inside. The product found to be the most similar to the “Layer It Dry Roller” was the Self Winding Curler (U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,829) patented in 1971. The Objective of this roller was to achieve superior body in the client's hair and to produce different curl effects in the hair. However, prior attempts at achieving a successful layered roller in the past have failed for the following reasons:    1) The design of the legs or projections between each roller revolution would cause impressions in the hair. Since flexibility in the material was important, several legs or projections were needed to try to prevent the material from dimpling and buckling.    2) The roundness in the curl was achieved by starting with a rigid core roller and wrapping extended material around this core. This requires all of the layers to lie on top of each other rather than creating open space between each layer.    3) The multiple projections acted as a slight obstacle to air penetration.    4) Once the flexible material was rolled, it tended to retain its curled shape making its re-use impractical.    5) Roller does not roll tightly against the scalp allowing for greater tension at the roots. This will create problems for individuals with kinky or wavy hair.
The “Layer It Dry Roller” solves these problems in several ways. First the roller is not made of flexible material. It is made of the same rigid plastic used to make the traditional roller. The roller is able to create multiple intertwined layers by connecting plastic arches of varying sizes together (FIG. 1 (1.)). The edges of the arches line up evenly so that the connections create one smooth revolution (FIG. 2). Small legs (projections, FIG. 1(4.)) are located on both sides of the arch to hold the spaces between the rollers. Because the legs are located on the far edges of the roller, they will not imprint the hair or obstruct the air flow. Finally, this roller has been designed with characteristics very similar to the traditional roller and works practically the same way. The standard metal clip pin can be used with this roller which will hold it tightly against the scalp and increase the tension on the curl. Projections (legs) or wall thickness do not obstruct use of the metal clip pin.